Naruto Duplication
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Sasuke adalah pacar Naruto, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuubi yang adalah kembaran Naruto sangat penasaran kepada Sasuke dan berusaha keras menyamar menjadi Naruto ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah Minimarket... SasuKyuu/KyuuSasu, NS/SN.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, PG-13, Yaoi, OneShot.

AN: Saya ngapdet lagi setelah lama hiatus, meski sebuah fic yang tidak karuan, selama saya hiatus saya memikirkan fic saya yang masih un-finish, saya akan mengabdetnya sesegera mungkin meski cerita aslinya yang telah selesai sudah tidak ada lagi dilaptop saya, tidak akan putus ditengah jalan kok. Jadi enjoy dulu dengan fic saya yang satu ini, selamat menikmati.. ^^

Summary: Sasuke adalah pacar Naruto, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuubi yang adalah kembaran Naruto sangat penasaran kepada Sasuke dan berusaha keras menyamar menjadi Naruto ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah Minimarket... SasuKyuu/KyuuSasu, NS/SN.

**Naruto Duplication**

**(Aomi Ammyu)**

"Ini foto siapa, Naruto?" Kyuubi membuka-buka isi dompet ditangannya iseng dan bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang khusuk bermain game di laptopnya.

Naruto sedikit menengok, setengah tahun tidak bertemu membuat keduanya tidak saling mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi diantara masing-masing selama enam bulan terakhir. "Sasuke," Naruto menjawab simpul, dirinya terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi pada game untuk sekedar meladeni saudara kembarnya itu.

"Siapa dia?" lanjut Kyuubi bertanya curiga, ia melirik Naruto yang sedang mengisi _shortcut keys_ pada kolom bagian bawah layarnya, mulutnya itu-pun sedang kumat kamit merapal mantra tidak karuan.

"Pacarku." Jawab Naruto seadanya—lagi. Walaupun jawaban itu terkesan asal-asalan, tapi Naruto jujur, gambar seorang laki-laki yang berada didompetnya itu memang adalah pacarnya.

Menemukan satu kejanggalan dalam diri orang yang paling mirip dengannya itu Kyuubi sedikit terpingkal, "hahaha! Sejak kapan kau suka batangan, Naruto?" Kyuubi mengejek sambil melemparkan dompet ke kepala si pemilik. Yang dilempar hanya menjuruskan tatapan mematikan kemudian tidak lama kembali fokus pada game dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya cari inovasi baru," sanggah Naruto seraya menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Sasuke itu hebat lho~ hanya dengan bergandengan tangan dengannya kau bisa membuat iri seluruh penghuni sekolah!"

"Heh?" Kyuubi membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Memang sih dilihat dari fotonya saja Sasuke itu kelihatan keren plus cakep, dan tidak mustahil jika banyak cewek yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi, apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto itu?

Naruto masih fokus pada game-nya saat Kyuubi membatu, hingga pada akhirnya, "ck, aku yakin kau cuma 'lelaki cadangan'nya, Naruto?" ucap Kyuubi membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto lagi.

"Hei-hei-hei, kau jangan asal menebak! Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau orang yang dicintainya itu cuma aku. Dan asal kau tau ya," Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kyuubi yang masih setengah percaya, kini demi sebuah penjelasan Naruto benar-benar mem_pause_ game kesayangannya, "dia sudah pernah memberikan 'itu'nya padaku hanya untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak main-main."

Luar biasa, betapa terkejutnya Kyuubi saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Ia tidak bisa percaya lelaki berwajah tampan seperti itu bisa-bisanya menjadi sangat bertekuk lutut pada saudara 'bodoh'-nya ini? Apa Naruto pergi ke dukun, ya?

"Dan aku tidak main dukun!" sambung Naruto seperti tahu saja apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Apa... dia hanya menyukai lelaki?" akhirnya, Kyuubi terperdaya oleh kata-kata muslihat Naruto. Kali ini Naruto mulai merasakan game-nya tidak penting lagi, ia meng_quit_ game-nya dan memilih mendekat pada Kyuubi—sambil memasang seringai licik diwajahnya.

Kyuubi hanya mengulum bibir, benar-benar takut ini hanyalah sebuah tipuan bejat yang pada akhirnya nanti Naruto akan berseru; _"Hahaha kau tertipu, Kyuubi! Satu kosoooong!"_ Tapi diantara bimbang, Kyuubi juga tertarik pada apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya. "Nah, itulah uniknya Sasuke, Kyuubi..." dan seringai itupun semakin melebar.

.

.

Naruto dan Kyuubi terpisah jarak karena orangtua mereka bercerai. Naruto mengikuti ibunya, sedang Kyuubi bersama ayahnya. Mereka hanya bertemu setengah tahun sekali saat musim liburan panjang seperti ini, liburan kenaikan kelas.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok!

Kyuubi membuka pintunya dengan kesal, ia mendecak melihat seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum begitu ramah kepadanya. "Ada bel di depan matamu, kau tidak perlu mengetuknya sesadis itu!" ujarnya memprotes tindakan 'kriminal' sang tamu pertama dihari liburnya pagi ini—di rumah saudara kembarnya.

"Naruto, memoryMicroCD yang kau pinjami padaku hilang. Aku lagi bokek untuk menggantinya, jadi aku datang kesini untuk minta belas kasihan. Tidak apa-apa ya tidak kuganti?" anak laki-laki bertato segitiga dipipinya di depannya itu mengoceh panjang lebar, sepertinya dia kenal Naruto—temannya mungkin.

"Memory yang mana?" Kyuubi bertanya balik dengan polos, tanpa menyadari bahwa 'teman Naruto' itu sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara dengan saudara kembar Naruto, melainkan dengan Naruto sendiri.

"Oh, kau tidak ingat, ya? Hahaha! Itu... bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mengetes seberapa akurat ingatanmu saja. Hahaha!" cara tertawa anak itu sangat aneh, Kyuubi mengerucutkan pertemuan keningnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," anak bertato itu bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya, tapi ia berbalik kembali dan menatap Kyuubi lekat. "Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa hutangku beberapa hari lalu ya, Naruto?"

"Hutang yang mana?" terlihat dalam sekejap 'teman Naruto' itu mengepalkan tinjunya dengan semangat membara, bibirnya-pun seperti sedang menyerukan kata 'Yes!' tanpa bersuara. Aneh sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si anak tato telah menggapai mobil pretelan gagalnya ketika Naruto mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di tengah pintu masuk. Naruto-pun mendekatinya dan melihat keluar rumah, mencoba melihat apa yang Kyuubi perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Hah, Kiba? Ngapain dia kemari?" Naruto menaikkan alis melihat _Porsche_ rongsokkan yang bergerak dari halaman depan melaju ke jalan raya. Naruto kemudian memandang Kyuubi, menatap curiga. "Kau mengusirnya, ya?"

Kyuubi memasang muka tak berdosa menanggapi Naruto, dia hanya menggeleng untuk 'kau mengusirnya, ya?' dan mengangkat bahu untuk 'ngapain dia kemari?'. Sudahlah, lebih baik Naruto bertanya langsung keorangnya sendiri saja.

Tapi tepat disaat mereka berdua berbalik, seorang pengantar bunga tiba-tiba berseru di depan halaman Uzumaki. "KIRIMAN BUNGAAA!" Naruto dan Kyuubi-pun menoleh kembali.

Sebuah buket bunga besar berjalan kearah mereka, menutupi sebagian wajah sang pengantar. "Tolong tanda tangan disini," pintanya sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan buket bunga besar itu dipelukannya.

.

.

"Baby, bagaimana bunganya, kau suka? Salam kasih sayang. Sasuke." Kyuubi mendengar Naruto mengeja dengan nyaring tulisan berwarna _pink_ dikartu berbentuk hati yang tergantung dipitanya itu. Ia tahu Naruto sedang pamer padanya, bahwa Naruto memiliki kekasih yang sangat 'istemewa' dibandingkan dengan wanita sekalipun.

Dan kata-kata Naruto tempo hari kembali menggaung dikepalanya. _"Sasuke itu manarik, bisa dibilang dia sangat mudah dikendalikan. Dibawa kemanapun atau kita meminta apapun, selama itu masih dalam tahap kewajaran dia tidak akan menolak. Karena dia jarang sekali bicara, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berpikir. Tapi jangan buat dia berpikir terlalu lama, itulah kuncinya."_

Sekarang Naruto menatap Kyuubi sambil sumringah, bahkan ia memainkan alisnya. "Saat bangun tidur aku hanya ngelantur memintanya memberikan bunga yang ada dimatanya, eh, dia malah mengirimkan bunga beneran. Sasuke polos sekali, bukan?"

Seberapa polos dirinya, Kyuubi tidak mau tahu!

"Aku mau ke mini market sebentar, mencari cemilan!" Kyuubi melesat keluar rumah, membanting sedikit pintu depan rumahnya. Tampak dia sedikit kesal.

.

.

Kyuubi mematikan mesin mobilnya, dia berpikir sejenak dibalik kemudi. Tentang untuk apa ia harus ke mini market? Dia baru saja memakan sebungkus _Pottato_ dan memastikan persedian masih banyak.

Tapi... Kyuubi berpikir lagi. Sudah terlanjur parkir, biarlah.

Kyuubi melenggang cepat keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke mini market, dua pintu kaca yang menyambutnya terbuka otomatis, lalu ia mengambil troli belanjaan yang tersedia tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dan membawanya berkeliling.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, sebenarnya ia masih berpikir keliru tentang keputusannya pergi ke mini market. Ia mengucapkan itu tanpa berpikir, apa dia hanya mengatakan itu untuk memberi alasan pada Naruto agar bisa pergi dari rumah? Agar bisa menjauhi Naruto yang terus menyebutkan Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke berulang kali?

Fuh, lama-lama otaknya dipenuhi dengan nama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu juga, atau memang sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan nama itu? Irisnya membelalak.

Kyuubi berhenti disusunan batang coklat, ia memilah coklat mana yang dirasa enak. Ia mengambil _Silver Queen_ beberapa batang dan segera menaruhnya ditroli yang ia derek. 'Troli?' Kyuubi membelalak lagi, baru sadar dengan apa saja yang ia perbuat. Ia hanya membeli coklat, tapi kenapa harus troli yang ada didepannya?

Ck, ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, mungkin tadi ia berjalan tanpa melihat.

Sekarang Kyuubi sampai pada deretan farfum, siasat untuk pakaian yang terlanjur dipakai sekali. Khehehe...

Kyuubi mengambil satu yang paling mahal, selanjutnya kakinya dibiarkan melangkah mengikuti arus—menuju rak buah-buahan yang berada lumayan dekat darinya. Tapi sebelum sampai disana, ia tersentak melihat sesuatu yang asing tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu asing, sesuatu yang belum pernah ditemuinya tapi ia pernah melihatnya. Apa itu ya?

Kyuubi mendekat lagi, memperhatikan orang ini dengan seksama, kulit putih dengan rambut yang mencuat. Tidak salah lagi, dia... adalah makhluk hina yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto itu berhari-hari.

Duk!

Sasuke menabrak kecil tubuh Kyuubi saat berbalik, salah Kyuubi juga sih, ia terlalu tergiur untuk memperhatikan makhluk hina itu sedekat mungkin.

Meski menabrak Kyuubi wajah Sasuke tetap datar, ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf.

"Aku... tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini. Haha," Kyuubi nyengir, ia memilih untuk sedikit bergurau.

Sasuke hanya berkata "Hn." sebelum ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu banyak menunggu.

Kyuubi diam, Sasuke-pun diam.

Hening tercipta.

"Bunga yang kau berikan padaku itu indah sekali, Sasuke," Kyuubi mengatakan gurauan lain, sekarang nada bicaranya terdengar lebih mencoba untuk mengajak bicara lawan bicaranya.

Tapi hasilnya;

"Hn."

Kyuubi diam, Sasuke-pun diam.

'Sial, apa enaknya sih punya pacar seperti ini?' gerutu Kyuubi dalam benak.

Dia memandangi Sasuke yang masih saja diam, dia ingat lagi perkataan Naruto tempo hari.

"_Sasuke itu manarik, bisa dibilang dia sangat mudah dikendalikan. Dibawa kemanapun atau kita meminta apapun, selama itu masih dalam tahap kewajaran dia tidak akan menolak. Karena dia jarang sekali bicara, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berpikir. Tapi jangan buat dia berpikir lama, itulah kuncinya."_

'Jangan biarkan dia berpikir terlalu lama... hm, apa itu berarti kalau ia berpikir lama maka penyamaranku akan cepat ketahuan? Ya, benar, aku harus cepat bertindak!'

Ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang tidak sedang memegang troli atau apapun, "apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian pada pemuda itu. Sasuke-pun mengambil sedikit buah-buahan sebelum ia mengangguk pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi segera menarik Sasuke ke loket pembayaran. Kyuubi diam didepan loket menunggu Sasuke meletakkan barangnya diatas meja. Tapi Sasuke tak jua bergerak, akhirnya dia yang bergerak. Ia memindahkan coklat dan farfum dari troli yang terlihat lelang dan memalukan itu. Tapi, sudut matanya menangkap tangan lain. Ternyata, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'Apa? Apa... maksudnya? Minta dibayarin?'

Kyuubi termenung memperhatikan barang belanjaan Sasuke dan barang belanjaannya yang menyatu. Sang kasir wanita pun terus memindai barang-barang itu tanpa memperdulikan calon pembelinya yang tampak sedih disini.

Tidak lama wanita itu menyebutkan minimal angkanya, untunglah tidak terlalu besar. Kyuubi mengelus kantong bermaksud menyerahkan uangnya, tapi ada tangan yang mendahuluinya, lagi-lagi itu tangan Sasuke.

Kyuubi melihat kearahnya, remaja berkulit putih itu berterimakasih setelah mengambil kembali kartu kreditnya. Lalu ia menatap Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya.

Merah dan _Onyx_...

'Sasuke... membayar barang belanjaannya beserta barang belanjaanku juga. Barang belanjaanku juga... belanjaanku juga...'

Tiba-tiba bibir Kyuubi mengeluarkan seringai tanpa bisa ditahan, ini... begitu mudah. Oh ya ampun, ini... BENAR-BENAR MUDAH! HAHAHA!

Detik berikutnya Kyuubi keluar dari mini market dengan berlari penuh dan masuk ke mobilnya dengan gaya meluncur. Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi 'Blam!' yang sangat keras dari pintu mobilnya.

Kyuubi memegangi dadanya yang sesak, mengatur nafas berulang-ulang, ia lega telah terlepas dari jeratan makhluk aneh yang membelenggunya. Salahnya juga sih, kenapa harus ber_acting_ jadi Naruto tadi, ternyata jadi Naruto tidak enak!

Kyuubi sudah ingin menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika sebuah bayangan menakutkan tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik kaca mobilnya, Kyuubi tergagap dan menarik diri secara spontan. "Sas-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya sambil menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi setelah ia mengijinkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hn."

Ya ampun, kata itu lagi. Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, meski begitu ia tetap tak berhenti bertanya. "Lalu kau ke mini market naik apa?"

"Aku jalan kaki, Dobe."

Luar biasa, itu kalimat pertama yang benar-benar berbentuk kata yang didengarnya pertama kali dari orang ini. Dan dia bilang jalan kaki, berarti rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi, apa itu dobe?

"Dobe... maksudmu bodoh?"

"Kau memang bodoh, 'kan?" Kyuubi membelalak menatap Sasuke yang rupanya hanya memeliki ekspresi datar di_setting_an wajahnya, tapi kemudian kembali fokus pada kemudi. Sudah cukup! Kyuubi berteriak dalam hati, lebih baik ia hanya mendengar kata 'hn' dari pemuda ini ketimbang harus dihina oleh makhluk hina seperti DIAAA!

.

.

Naruto selesai mendekorasi rumahnya kembali, ia menambahkan banyak gambar Sasuke dimana-mana. Ia punya banyak gambar Sasuke yang bisa ia _print_ dari komputernya sesuka hati.

Sebelumnya ia memang sudah merencanakan itu jauh-jauh hari, dan bahkan beberapa foto ada yang sudah jadi berbulan-bulan lalu. Tapi rencana ini selalu mundur karena tidak pernah ada waktu luang seperti sekarang ini.

Brakkk! Brukkk!

Pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup menggema dengan kasar, Kyuubi masuk dengan muka manyun, memajukan bibir bawahnya yang terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya dan menutupi bibir atasnya.

"Kemana saja baru pulang?" Naruto menyapa Kyuubi yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak beres.

Sontak, Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap wajah Naruto seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Tanyakan pada Sasuke!"

Kyuubi melesat ke kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa dia? Lagi 'M', ya?"

.

.

Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur, kasur empuk yang bahkan bisa menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' keras pada tulang-tulangnya—pertanda ia sangat kelelahan (?).

Kyuubi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, warna warni disana kembali menenggelamkan pikirannya. Ia ingat lagi kejadian tadi siang, kejadian dimana ia berhasil mengantarkan Sasuke dengan selamat sampai ke depan rumahnya.

Bukan tentang perjuangannya berputar-putar di jalan raya mencari alamat Sasuke yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan mini market, atau sikap Sasuke yang diam saja melihatnya berputar-putar, tapi tindakan setelah itu, saat hendak beranjak dari halaman rumah Sasuke. Sasuke... tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya...

Kyuubi menahan nafas sesaat.

Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh bibir bekas ciuman itu. Mengelusnya perlahan, dan... "TIIIIIDDAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Itu! Ciuman pertamanya!

Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Kyuubi, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Kyuubi menoleh kedaun pintu, itu pasti suara Naruto. "Tidak, hanya latihan vokal!" Kyuubi memberi alasan.

Mendengar gumaman 'oh' kecil dari luar, Kyuubi segera berlari ke westafel, membasuh mulutnya dan menggosoknya dengan beringas. Tapi percuma, ciuman pertamanya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kyuubi mengangkat telapak tangannya, ia ingat tangan ini yang digunakannya untuk menarik tangan Sasuke. Dibelainya tangan itu pelan. Hk? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kyuubi langsung mencuci tangan itu dengan sabun, menghilangkan bakteri apapun yang menenpel pada bagian itu.

Sampai ia terengah-engah, dan merosot kesisi westafel. Ia menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Ia harus segera ke apotik membeli obat tidur, kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Dengan kaki yang berpijak lemah dilantai ia berusaha keluar dari kamar, tangannya liar mencari dinding atau apapun sebagai tempat bertengger. Tapi belum lagi mencapai pintu depan, matanya dikagetkan oleh sebuah foto yang terbingkai manis dihadapannya. Sebuah foto yang berhasil membuat bola matanya keluar, foto yang berhasil membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, foto yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya, SA-SU-KE.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAAAK!"

"Kyuubi, ada apa!?" kali ini Naruto terdengar berteriak, tapi Kyuubi menghiraukannya.

Ia berjalan merangkak di lantai untuk menghindari foto itu, ekspresinya kalut mencari celah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari foto tak berdosa itu, sampai pada sebuah foto lainnya yang sama persis tapi dengan gaya yang berbeda. Kyuubi masih terbelalak dan berteriak, "tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak!"

Kyuubi menutup telinga dan matanya, ia berlari tanpa melihat, sampai ia menabrak dinding dan sebuah figura besar jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat gambar di dalam figura itu, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Kenapa... sepertinya ada gambar sasuke dimana-mana?

Kenapa, selalu terbayang-bayang pemuda itu?

KENAPAAAAAA?!

Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya, dunia terasa berputar, ia tidak kuat lagi. 'Pergi! Pergi!' Kyuubi mengibaskan bintang-bintang dikepalanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saudara kandungnya itu hari ini.

.

.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat." Naruto menyentuh kening Kyuubi dan menempelkan kain basah disana. "Tenang saja, panasmu akan segera turun."

Kyuubi melihat Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya, _handphone_-nya berdering keras minta segera diangkat si pemilik. "Halo, Sasuke? Tumben kau yang nelpon?"

Kyuubi mendecak kecewa mengetahui identitas sang penelpon. Tahukah Naruto bahwa kekasih hatinya itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini, dan ciuman pertamanya benar-benar tidak bisa dikembalikan.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Kyuubi tanpa sadar ikut menyimak penggalan-penggalan kata yang Naruto ucapkan, "untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumah?" Kyuubi semakin melebarkan kupingnya, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. "Tadi pagi? Saat di minimarket?" kali ini Kyuubi berbalik arah membelakangi Naruto dan menutupi telinganya dengan guling, biarkan saja mereka bertengkar. Nanananana! Kyuubi bersenandung dalam hatinya.

Hari ini Kyuubi merasa sangat lelah dan tidak sehat, ia hanya ingin cepat tidur untuk menyambut hari libur besok yang lebih indah, dan matanya perlahan memejam mengacuhkan segala suara-suara yang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Semoga... kali ini ia tidur nyenyak.

.

.

8 jam kemudian...

Ngik ngik ngik ngik...

Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya, ternyata ia tidak bisa tidur.

Harusnya ia tadi ke apotik.

**THE END**


End file.
